Bit of Thought
by Theo236
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP! After a vicious battle, Bit recovers from a lifethreatening injury, only to find strange things that are happening. Rated M for violance, harsh language and sexual situations.
1. So it Begins

Hello. I'm Theo. This is my first fan-fiction of Zoids, So please bare with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- So it Begins  
  
"Area scanned..."  
  
The Judge said as his head panned back and forth  
  
"Battlefield set up..."  
  
This is it!  
  
Bit thought in the Ligers cockpit, anxiously awaiting the Judge to cross his arms to signal the begin of the battle  
  
"The Blitz Team verses the Fist Team. Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Liger immediately pounced forward towards the awaiting opponent, a single SabreTiger. The SabreTiger attacked by firing the twin mounted rifles mounted on its back. The first shots missed Liger completely as the zoid raced forward.  
  
"Heh... Too easy."  
  
Bit muttered to himself as he guided Liger in a zigzag run.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
The SabreTiger backed away as it continued firing, hoping by some shear luck, he would hit the Liger. Unfortunately for him, no luck exists today. Before the SabreTiger could fully turn around to run, Liger was already too close to it.  
  
"Alright Liger! STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!"  
  
Upon command, Ligers systems began to glow as the fins on the side of Ligers head opened up to draw in energy. Liger's legs glowed brighter and brighter until the energy was fully charged to his claws. Liger pounced. With its glowing claw reared back, the SabreTiger froze in fear as the Liger struck forward. The SabreTigers right rear legs was completely severed from the hip as Ligers claws sliced through it effortlessly. Both zoids roared out. The SabreTiger in pain, and Liger in victory. It was already decided who won this battle before the SabreTiger fell over onto its side. Liger only stood and it's foe crashed to the ground behind it.  
  
"Battle over!"  
  
The Judge called with his arms outstretched.  
  
"Battle over! The winner is... The Blitz Team!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
Bit shouted inside Ligers cockpit. Liger gave a long roar of victory of it's own.  
  
Later that day, as the sun began to set, the Blitz Teams Hover Cargo sat silently while inside, the crew of team Blitz celebrated their victory. Even if it was one-on-one, Bit wouldn't dare celebrate on his own. Besides, even though he was battling, the team was cheering him one.  
  
"Well, Bit I'll have to admit, maybe you can fight a battle on your own..."  
  
Brad said as he leaned against a wall in the commons room of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Darn right I can!"  
  
Bit replied, only to have Brad finish by saying  
  
"...Even if it is a fight a baby could win."  
  
"What'd you just say?!"  
  
Bit yelled. He heard what Brad said, but he never was able to let an insult go on without him having a say in it.  
  
"One-on-one battles are a complete waste of time. Unless you're an amateur. Real money comes from fighting multiple opponents. Not from fighting one who couldn't hit the brad side of a barn."  
  
"Now calm down everyone."  
  
Doc said,  
  
"It's true the SabreTiger pilot was a fresh unknown, but we needed whatever money we can get. And besides, it's been awhile since Bit fought a battle on his own."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose he'll have to learn to depend on himself rather than on us all the time."  
  
Leena chirped. Of coarse, Bit took the insult very personally... as usual.  
  
"Take that back Leena!"  
  
He growled, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Why should I Bit? It is true after all."  
  
"You know damn well it's not!"  
  
"Ok! Break it up!"  
  
Jamie cut it, separating the two apart. Even though Jamie was the smallest of the group, he was still able to keep Bit and Leena from attacking each other's throats. Though the two blew off their steam, they were still frustrated as usual.  
  
Later in the hanger, Bit takes a lone walk to the Liger that awaits him in its compartment. Whenever Bit needed some time to himself to think, or if he wanted to get away from the constant teasing he receives, he always found himself here. He didn't mind it. In fact, he found the silence quite nice. Upon hearing footsteps approaching, Liger turned its head slightly to see its pilot walk up to him.  
  
"Hey Liger. How ya doing pal?"  
  
*I'm adequate, Bit. You seemed troubled.*  
  
"Yeah. Every time you and I go into battle, everyone else has to make fun of us. They still think I'm an amateur. It ticks me off actually. And sometimes, it gets unbearable."  
  
*Have you told this to them?*  
  
Liger inquired. Bit merely shook his head. Though he could understand Ligers language, anyone else would only hear growls and roars.  
  
"Not yet Liger. You see, I...I'm..."  
  
*Afraid?*  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*Don't be. If you want to truly be friends with them, then you should trust them. Like I trust you.*  
  
"You think I should tell them I'm afraid? They'll only laugh and say something else to make it worse. Every time I try to help the team, they treat me as though I'm only screwing things up."  
  
*You and I both know that's not true.*  
  
Liger replied, looking down upon it's pilot.  
  
"I know, but they don't. What else can I do, Liger?"  
  
*I'm not the person you should ask Bit. Why not try Leena? I see you like her.*  
  
"Like her?!"  
  
Bit countered, sounding as though he was about to vomit at the very idea.  
  
"Me?! Like Leena?! No offence Liger, but I think she's a bitch. Every time I open my mouth to say something, she insults me. She's always in competition against my words. Like she's trying to prove she's better than me."  
  
*Is she?*  
  
"Well no... not at everything. At some things maybe, but not what she claims."  
  
*Then maybe you should tell her.*  
  
"What's to tell? Both she and I know the truth. She knows I'm better when it comes to zoid battles, and I know she's better when it comes to wasting ammo."  
  
*But there's more to it than that.*  
  
Bit fell silant as he sat on Ligers front paw. Liger looked down at him as though to study its pilots thoughts. And even if Liger wasn't human, it sometimes thought like one.  
  
*Perhaps you should ask yourself, 'why she does what she does?' or maybe 'what is she trying to prove in arguing with me?'*  
  
Bit slowly stood up and began to walk away from the hanger.  
  
"Thanks for the comfort buddy. I could always count on you to cheer me up."  
  
Bit said with a slight smile. He turned back to Liger one last time for the evening.  
  
"Good night Liger."  
  
*Good night Bit Cloud*  
  
Instead of falling asleep, Bit decided to waste some gathered energy by roaming the hallways of the Blitz Team Headquarters. He usually didn't like the silence, but it gave him a chance to think. Why were his teammates usually rude to him? They constantly insult him at every turn, even when he tries to help the team out. Whether it's by winning zoid battles, or finding the zoid parts that their zoids could use. He was a used parts dealer before he joined the Blitz team after all. But at the mere mention of his past profession, Brad would say something like.  
  
"Did the parts you find have any form of value, or did you just steal them right from the pilot's noses?"  
  
Of coarse Bit was insulted by that remark. Who wouldn't be? Brad saw Bit as a thieving child, doing whatever he could to get what he wanted.  
  
Then there was Leena. She may be just as bad, if not worse than Brad. She treated him as though he was an arrogant nobody whose brain was left out in the sun too long. But still, even after all their fighting, after all the endless shouting at each other, Bit developed a spark for her. It would drive Leena to insanity if she discovered he was attracted to her. However, Bit himself could hardly believe the fact that Leena would pop into his head every now and then. Was his attraction to her only for physical pleasures? Or was it something deeper? Either way, Bit decided that until he understood what it meant, he would keep his secret just that... secret.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
--------------------------------  
  
So... What did you think? It may be a bit corny at first, but I still want to hear what you all think.  
  
Anyway- chapter 2 will be up in about a day or two ^_^  
  
Until Next time  
  
Theo~ 


	2. What's Next?

It's me again. If you've read the first chapter, I'm sure you all think I'm sappy for the BitxLeena relationship. Well, I've got a good reason for it. But I'll explain that later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. Only the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I add are my own.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- What's next?  
  
Bit was sound asleep while the rest of the Blitz Team had already begun the morning. Ah... the pressures of staying up past late night. Bit had a lot on his mind, which kept him restless while he was in bed. He groaned, he stirred and then up rose. Said nothing, but rubbed his eyes. It had been strange, even in dreams to see dead zoids arise.  
  
Gotta lay off the spicy foods before bed...  
  
He grumbled in his mind as his stomach told him of its indigestion. He had hardly moved from his bed when his door was thrown open and Brad stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey Bit, you awake yet? Or did you die last night?"  
  
If Bit wasn't so miserable this morning, he would've thrown the closest object he could reach at Brad's head. Brad didn't say anything else but left Bit alone. Grumbling words which even he couldn't understand, he rose from his bed and decided to grab some clothes to wear.  
  
"Bit! Get your sorry ass..."  
  
Leena said as she busted through Bits door, only to see him standing there with his boxers in his hands. Both Bit and Leena immediatly freaked out at this invasion of privacy.  
  
"Leena!"  
  
Bit cried, however, Leena was somewhat distracted by something else. She was blushing several shades of red when she witnessed Bits features.  
  
"LEENA!!!"  
  
Bit screamed again as he tosses a pillow at her. Feeling something hit her head, Leena finally snapped out of her trance and turned to Bit's face.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
Bit ordered and Leena quickly ran out the door just as a small clock was thrown at her.  
  
Leena leaned against Bit's door out in the hallway as she tries desperately to catch her breath. What she just witnessed didn't seem to want to leave her mind. All she could do was stare at him and his...  
  
ARRGG!!!  
  
Leena mentally kicked herself for thinking about that.  
  
"You planned that didn't you Bit!?"  
  
Leena called through the shut door behind her.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?!? You barged in on ME!"  
  
"How could you trap an innocent little girl like me into such a situation?! You Pervert!"  
  
"I'M the pervert?!? I beg to differ Leena! You were the one STARING at me!"  
  
"Oh whatever..."  
  
Leena replied back as she walked away to attend other business.  
  
Jesus Christ Leena! Give me a heart attack why don't ya?  
  
Bit groaned,  
  
It's going to be another one of those days...  
  
The Hover Cargo sped off en route to its next destination. In a field of dessert wastelands, another battle was going to be held. This time it was a team called the Marricks who challenged the Blitz team. Ever since they got into class S and won the championship cup, nearly every team that could afford to loose money to them has challenged them. As the Hover Cargo continued on, Doc and Jamie went over the battle data given to them by the Battle Commission. They supplied them with various info about what team they'll be fighting. As Doc used his toy model zoids to decide how they should plan their strategy, Jamie goes over the different zoids the Marrick team will use. There were three. A DarkHorn, a Lightning Saix , and a Liger. Jamie gasped when he discovered the Marricks have their own Liger unit. Hopefully they won't have the various armor enhancements that Bit has.  
  
Speaking of Bit, he and Leena have been avoiding each other the entire trip. While Bit stayed within the confines of the Commons, Leena kept herself in the hanger as she worked on her zoid. All the while she worked on her machine, she kept saying to herself.  
  
"That perverted Jerk! I'll bet he's just waiting for me to see him naked again."  
  
Of coarse that wasn't at all Bit's plan. He just didn't want to become the target of the trigger-happy little redhead. Especially when she was in the hanger working on her GunSniper. He was still in the commons when Doc and Jamie arrived with readable expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well Doc? What's the word?"  
  
"Today our battle's against the Marrick Team."  
  
"I've heard of them."  
  
Brad said, as he came out of nowhere.  
  
"People say they are quite ruthless. Even killed a few pilots for fun, especially arrogant amateurs."  
  
"If you're trying to scare me Brad, it ain't working."  
  
Bit replied back.  
  
"And I'm not an amateur!"  
  
"Did I address anyone by name?"  
  
Brad said innocently. Bits anger was rising to the boiling point. It was clear he was fighting back the urge to leap up and punch his teammate into a bloody pulp. But, as usual, Doc was able to keep them from killing each other.  
  
"I want you all to be careful, these guys are heavy costumers."  
  
"And they seem to be on a winning streak."  
  
Jamie added.  
  
"Ever since they got their new zoid parts, they've been almost untouchable."  
  
"So what are we going up against exactly?"  
  
Brad asked with a rather bored tone.  
  
"The information given to us shows that they'll be using three zoids."  
  
"Sound's simple enough."  
  
"Not exactly Brad."  
  
Jamie cut in, making both Brad and Bit look at him.  
  
"They've got a DarkHorn, a Lightning Saix..."  
  
"Like I said, sounds simple enough."  
  
"And a Liger."  
  
Instantly Bit jumped. Another Liger? He was surprised when Leon challenged them with a red Blade Liger. And Bit had trouble fighting it with its normal equipment.  
  
"Are you up to this one Bit?"  
  
"You bet I am Doc! Me and Liger will take out any copycat we find."  
  
"Good, the fight starts in two hours. And while you're in such high spirits Bit, you can pass the info down to Leena."  
  
Bit fell face-first.  
  
"And tell her to prep the GunSniper as well. We'll be needing her firepower."  
  
Yeah right, if she doesn't use it on us first.  
  
Bit griped as he slowly made his way to meet his death that awaits him in the hanger.  
  
"Why do I fell like someone should ask me for a last cigarette and a blind fold?"  
  
He asked himself as he neared the hanger.  
  
Leena sat in the cockpit of her GunSniper, grinning to herself. She loved the feel of being inside a machine of absolute power and destructive capibilities. She customized her zoid to do just that. Sure the ammo costs alone were high, but that didn't matter to her. As she admired her zoid, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her from below.  
  
"Um... Hey Leena!"  
  
That voice! Leena's good mood was instantly thrown out the window. Her suspicions were correct as she looked down and saw the blonde zoid pilot looking back up at her.  
  
"What do you want now?!"  
  
She called back with a voice as cold as ice.  
  
She hates me...  
  
"Listen. Doc says to get the GunSniper ready. We've got a battle in two hours!"  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"The Marrick Team!"  
  
"Zoids?"  
  
"Three! A Lightning Saix, a DarkHorn and a Liger!"  
  
"Alright. Tell my dad I'll be ready by then."  
  
Phew... That was close...  
  
Bit thought in relief as he turned away without a scratch this time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's not much, but it's all I could think of for now. Be ready for battle next chapter.  
  
Until Next Time^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. Twins Meet

Hello! It's Theo again! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this chapter^_^. Just kidding. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. Only the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I add are my own.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking. ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Twins Meet  
  
Today, two teams were to meet on the battlefield. The Blitz Team, who have been undefeated since they won the Championship Cup, and the Marrick Team, who have not lost a single match for the past three months. In a dessert field, these two teams will meet and fight. The Judge capsule fell from the high orbit station, and made it's landing in the center of the acquired battlefield. As the capsule was opened, the Judge said  
  
"This area within a 10-mile radius is now a restricted battlefield. Only Competitors and authorized personnel have access entree. All others must leave the area at once!"  
  
"Are we ready for this Liger?"  
  
Bit asked to his Zoid. Enthusiastically, Liger nodded.  
  
*I am ready, Bit.*  
  
"Good!"  
  
'Cause after we deal with the Lightning Saix, it's onto that Liger!  
  
Before Bit mobilized Liger, he had switched the Ligers primary armor and converted it into the blue counterpart, turning Liger into Jager. Jager's ion boosters would make the Zoid compatible to fight off the Lightning Saix that waited with its two partners: The DarkHorn and the black painted Liger. Bit wanted to fight the Liger, but Jamie suggested that Bit take care of the fast Lightning Saix first, seeing as how Jager was the only one able to catch it if the enemy went to it's full speed. Leena, was asked to take care of the DarkHorn. The GunSniper and the DarkHorn were both overly fitted with weaponry, which left Leena the best chance in fighting the DarkHorn off. That left Brad and his Shadow Fox to deal with the enemy Liger.  
  
"The Blitz Team verses the Marrick Team. Battle-mode 0982. Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
The Judge said crossing his arms. The signal was given and the two teams engaged.  
  
The Lightning Saix immediately bolted to the side, trying to flank the other team. Just as Jamie predicted. Following the tactic, Jager took off after it, both of its ion boosters burning white-hot plasma to accelerate the Zoids speed. The Saix sped through the dessert, kicking up dust with its heels as the Jager sped up to catch it's prey.  
  
"Alright Liger, let's get this taken care of fast and clean."  
  
*I understand.*  
  
Liger roared as it followed the Saixs in a large circle just inside the range of the battlefield. The Judge gave a warning to both Bit and the Saix pilot that they were too close to leaving the battlefield and if they should leave the zone, they would be declared to have forfeited.  
  
What's the deal with that pilot? Is he giving up already?  
  
Bit couldn't calculate his thoughts when suddenly, the Saix spun to a stop, facing the approaching Jager, it's twin rifles ready to fire!  
  
A trap!  
  
The rifles fired, yet Liger, as an Ultimate X, saw the attack long before the shells left the barrels. The Jager-armored Liger snapped to the side s the shot missed by mere inches. Liger doubled back, making another attempt at the Saix. With it's ion boosters still active, Liger was still at full speed and seemed to be flying! The Saix ran forward, attempting to ram the Liger, unfortunately, that would be its downfall.  
  
"Here it comes Liger! STRIKE LASER CLAW!"  
  
The legs of Liger began to glow as again, it drew in energy towards its claws. Liger jumped and pounced upon the Lightning Saix. Time froze for an instant as Ligers claws sliced into the entire left side of the Saix, splitting the Zoid in two like a fish being gutted. This duel between the two was decided as the Jager turn right back to rejoin its partners as the Lightning Saix laid on the sand motionless.  
  
When the battle began, the DarkHorn let loose a deadly bombardment of bullets from its chain gun. It fired at both the Shadow Fox and the GunSniper. The pilot would've aimed for the Jager as well, but it was out of firing range before his weapon could pivot at it. Yet, with his chain gun firing in a strafe, he still missed his targets. Leena, of coarse, wasn't about to be fired upon and let it go unanswered. She didn't get to become Class S without learning to evade enemy fire. Her GunSniper jumped to the left as another attack strafe began going in the opposite direction.  
  
"RRRRGGGG!!!"  
  
Leena growled through clenched teeth as her Zoid vibrated under the shock of near-hit attacks.  
  
"Nobody gets away with shooting at me like that! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"  
  
As though to answer the DarkHorns silent challenge, Leena let loose with her own hail of fire. Of all her shots, only one missile hit the DarkHorn. Its side trembled under the explosion, but it wasn't enough to freeze the combat system of the Zoid.  
  
"WHAT?!? I MISSED!?!"  
  
"Leena! What are you doing?!"  
  
Jamie asked from the Hover Cargo.  
  
"You can't afford sloppy shots like that!"  
  
"Did you call me SLOPPY?!? RRRRRGGGG!! I'll show you SLOPPY! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"  
  
Again the GunSniper unleashed its awesome firepower. This time, her attack had results as the DarkHorn was pushed back a good yard or two as the weapons on it's back were shot off. It was almost a comical scene of two western cowboys having a shoot-out, where the hero would shoot the gun from the hand of his rival. But the villain here was a multi-ton dinosaur in metal armor. Although disarmed, the DarkHorn was not finished. Until seconds later...  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"  
  
Leena cried a third time, this time actually using her lock-on cross hairs. All her shots were true and the DarkHorn became nothing but scrap.  
  
Though the Marrick Team had lost two of it's fighters, the pilot of the Black Liger (AUTHORS NOTE: Just so you don't get confused, I'll call the enemy Liger, B Liger^_^.) seemed unmoved by the performance. It was as if he didn't even care. He pounced suddenly at the only Zoid that has yet to engage... the Shadow Fox. Brad fired the Shadow Fox's rifle weapon, but similar to Bit's Liger, the B Liger simply twisted away and let the bullet fly harmlessly past.  
  
Goddamn it! It act's just like Bits!  
  
Brad than activated the Shadow Fox's best feature. Smoke was fanned out of vents around the Zoids body, creating a cover of black smoke, instantly concealing the Fox inside. The B Liger didn't even slow down, it went straight into the smoke cloud and then, it too vanished.  
  
"Brad? You alright in there?"  
  
Leena asked as her GunSniper approached the edge of the smoke. She got no reply.  
  
"Brad?"  
  
She began to wonder if somehow Brad's communication was damaged, but as the smoke began to clear, it reveled to her the horrible truth. Brads Shadow Fox was completely severed IN HALF!!  
  
"What the fuck...?"  
  
The B Liger aimed itself at Leena's GunSniper and pounced out of the vanishing smoke. Leena instantly froze. The B Liger came at her like a demon from the depths of Hell itself with eyes glowing red for blood. Her blood. She gave a scream only shear fright could conjure up as the B Liger rammed into her Zoid. The GunSniper lost its footing and fell to its side as the B Liger stood on top of it, like a predator ready to kill. That is what the pilot wanted. The Marrick were known for seriously harming Zoid pilots and sometimes even killing them, This pilot wanted that reputation to live on.  
  
"Get off me you son of a bitch!"  
  
Leena shouted as she tried to stand her Zoid up, but the B Liger pinned her down. On her view screen, the face of the B Liger's pilot appeared. He was no older than Bit with black hair with green streaks. He wore a four links of chain as an earring and he gave her a smile that told of wicked ideas.  
  
"You will be my first today little lady."  
  
He hissed as the B Liger's claws began to glow. The B Ligers claws severed through the weapons on the GunSnipers left side, than the right. Then, the pilot placed his Strike Laser Claw deep into the GunSnipers chest, exposing the heart of the Zoid.  
  
"No hesitation."  
  
The pilot said, not once taking his eyes off Leena.  
  
"A kill is at hand. You must prepare yourself."  
  
As the B Ligers claw rose to strike a fatal blow to Leenas cockpit, another voice was heard to both of them.  
  
"GET THE HECK OFF OF HER, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!!!"  
  
Bit's Liger rammed into the B liger, forcing it off the GunSniper, and in doing so, got itself caught in an intense battle that put the fight Bit and Leon had long ago to shame. Jager grabbed the B Ligers neck with its teeth and twisted the Zoid to the ground. The B Liger countered by pushing its claws against Jagers jaw and shoved the Zoid away. Both recovered and got to their feet, ready to pounce again. The B Liger shot forward, swiping its claws across the Jagers head, slashing the blue armor off on Jagers upper jaw. The B Liger followed up with the same attack from the other claws, this time, striking the canopy of the cockpit. Bit was thrown against the restraint harness like a rag doll. the steel harness against his chest drove inward, pinning against his lungs.  
  
"Erk..."  
  
Bit wheezes as he felt a surge of pain shoot through his nerves. Jager jumped and drove down onto the B Ligers back and bite into it like a starving creature. The B liger swung again and struck the Jagers head once again and this time, Bit's head struck the consol of the cockpit. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face as his body went limp.  
  
*Bit...?*  
  
Liger growled, only to get no reply. While Jager was distracted, the B Liger pounced onto Jagers back this time. It's jaws clamped down upon one of the ion boosters as it pinned the Jager to its side.  
  
*BIT!*  
  
Angered at the B Liger for causing Bit to go unconscious, the Jager activated its ion boosters at their full capacity. White-hot plasma engulfed the head of the B Liger, contracting the cockpit ,burning the unknown pilot inside, and killing the Zoid on it's feet.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is... The Blitz Team!"  
  
"Bit?"  
  
Leena called though her communicator. However, all she got was static.  
  
"Bit? Jamie, what's going on?"  
  
"Brad's ok, but Bit's hurt."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"And it looks pretty bad."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED -----------------------------  
  
So? what did ya think? I'm sure none of you expected how the battle would result. I know it was bit of a shock, but don't worry, I haven't reached the end of this fic yet. I know what I plan next chapter so keep an eye out for updates soon.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. It Was The Worst of Times

I'm Back! Did ya miss me? I'm just kidding ^_^. Anyway, I'll bet you all are just itching to know how Bit's doing. Well, let's find out shall we...?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I add to the story.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking (A/N...) Authors Note.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- It Was The Worst Of Times...  
  
The Blitz Team won the toughest battle they have ever fought. But it was a hallow victory. Three zoids waited in the hanger of the Hover Cargo. The Shadow Fox had to be held up by cables and steel beams. It's front half completely removed from its rear half. The GunSniper had lost all of its customized weapons and most of the armor over the zoids heart. The Liger was the least damaged of the three. It only had minor dents, scratches and a few shell burns. The Jager armor, however, would have to be replaced. But there is still one more injury that money can not recover.  
  
In a medical bed, in Intensive Care, Bit Cloud laid unconscious. He became so when he fought with his Ligers evil twin, a Black Liger from the Marrick Team. But what really hurt the Blitz Team was the fact that Bit risked his life to save Leena's. A sacrifice no one thought he'd make. To the rest of the crew, Bit and Leena argued like worst enemies, but even in critical times of battle, Bit put himself on the line to save her from death.  
  
Beside him, sitting at his bedside, Leena was silent. She had doubts in her mind that maybe she caused Bit's injury, maybe even his death. All the medical tests have shown that Bit was hanging over the edge and if he survived, he would be considered as 'the luckiest damn zoid pilot on the planet'. She would live with regret if she didn't apologize to him. Not just for getting him into this situation, but for all the times she teased and insulted him. She began to understand that though he was sometimes arrogant, he was so only in zoid battles and not to the Team when they were resting and/or relaxing. She also began to realize that not once had he attacked her with an insult, that he was also sometimes kind and in a way... charming.  
  
"Bit...?"  
  
She whispered. Only silence was her answer.  
  
"I hope you can hear me..."  
  
Other than her voice, all she heard was the beeping of the computers that measured his condition.  
  
"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry..."  
  
Tears began to swell in her eyes and though she tried to hold them back, they proved to be stronger than her will. Emotions flooded through her like a train and she finally broke down. Crying, she thrusts her head between her arms on the side of Bit's bed, praying to whatever God will listen to let this man live...  
  
Back in the hanger, Brad stands next to Doc and Jamie as they look over the damaged of his severed zoid. Flashbacks of the previous battle ran over and over in his mind. How could the Black Liger attack him when it was completely blinded by the smoke?  
  
It doesn't make sense. It was like the smoke wasn't even there for him. Unless he had x-ray vision or infrared, there was NO way he could've seen me.  
  
"Well, Jamie? What's the verdict?"  
  
Brad asked, getting annoyed with waiting for the little man.  
  
"With the money we won, I can get the Shadow Fox back together and get it mobile..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But the problem is, we don't have enough to fully repair it. And the combat system is completely shot. I can get it working, but it won't be able to fight for awhile."  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
Brad cursed, striking his fist against the steel floor.  
  
"The good news is we can get Leena's GunSniper refitted, and maybe get the replacement parts for Ligers Jager armor, but after that, we'll be broke again."  
  
"Is that the best you can do Jamie?"  
  
Doc asked as Jamie walked around the components of the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Sorry Doc, but that's the best we can do without putting ourselves in debt again. Everything else I could think of would either put us in the poor house, or leave us with two non-functioning zoids. If we repair the Liger and GunSniper, we'll have two functioning zoids to win more money until we can fully repair the Shadow Fox."  
  
"What about your Raynos?"  
  
Brad asked suddenly. At the very mention of his Raynos, Jamie went white.  
  
"NO! I will NOT lend my Raynos out again! Not after what Bit did to it last time! And NO, I will NOT sell it!"  
  
"I'm not suggesting you should,"  
  
Brad insisted  
  
"I was only suggesting that until my zoid is ready, that you should take my place in any battles when have."  
  
"M-M-M-ME???"  
  
Apparently, Jamie was frightened at the idea of him fighting in the next battle. He couldn't remember the last time he fought with his Raynos and now that they're in Class S, the opponents will be much harder to fight for him. But this might be a sacrifice that had to be made.  
  
Later that night, darkness crept into the hanger like a predator. None of the zoids would mind, but it was eerie to them though.  
  
*I'm sorry for Bit Cloud.*  
  
The GunSniper growled to Liger, who was not too far away. (A/N. I've decided that Liger shouldn't be the only zoid able to speak, so I gave voices to all the zoids.)  
  
*He was a great pilot.*  
  
*I appreciate your pity GunSniper, but Bit will return to me.*  
  
*Leena told me she is afraid for him. I believe my pilot likes Bit.*  
  
*Leena isn't bad for a human, and neither is Bit. I heard him tell me that he couldn't stop thinking about her once.*  
  
*Does that mean Bit Cloud has affections for Leena?*  
  
*I do not know. But the way I've seen her lately, she cares for his well being.*  
  
*Just like we care for the well being of our friends.*  
  
GunSniper turned its head slightly to see the non-functioning Shadow Fox.  
  
*I hope they can repair him.*  
  
*Jamie said they'll do all they can. They could use whatever prize money we win to get whatever parts they need. So, until Shadow Fox is back on it's feet, I suggest we fight even harder to win. *  
  
*Agreed*  
  
Agreeing on the idea, both zoids fell silent in the darkness of the hanger. Both of them dreaming of their pilots and how they shall win whatever matches they come against.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry if it was kinda short, but I liked how it stopped there. Hopefully I'll get chapter 5 ready for you in a day or two.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	5. From the Brink

This Chapter will mostly take place in the sub-conscious of Bit's mind as his body fights for life. This is just to summarize several questions that may have risen from the previous chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add to the story.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking (A/N...) Authors Note  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5- From the Brink  
  
(A/N: Bit's dream sequence)  
  
"Why do you fight, Bit Cloud?"  
  
The voice asked in the darkness. A powerful voice that could be both ancient and evil  
  
"You were happier as a parts dealer. Why do you pilot the Liger Zero?"  
  
"Because it was my dream to have a partner."  
  
Bit said to the darkness that was all around him. He couldn't recall how he got here or what happened after the Black Liger struck his zoid in the cockpit. Was he dead? Was all this nothingness part of life after death? No, it couldn't be. If he were dead, wouldn't he have been floating above his body, looking down upon it?  
  
"Dreams... Will... Instinct... Actions... All reflect one another. There is little difference between them. I will ask again. Why do you pilot a zoid?"  
  
"For the final time, it was my dream to be a zoid warrior."  
  
Bit said again, getting annoyed with whoever spoke to him.  
  
"Why not come out of hiding? If you're going to insult me than why not do it in my face?! Everyone else does."  
  
"That may be, Bit, but I'm not like everyone else. You see, though I may only be part of your sub-conscious mind, I can still take it upon myself to know what the truth is. And right now, you say you dreamed of piloting a zoid. But that is a lie. Until you met the Blitz Team, you were a nobody. If you died, no one would remember you. You would've been forgotten. A flicker of the bond fire."  
  
"What's with the riddles now?"  
  
Out of the darkness, a cloaked figure appeared in Bit's sight, it's hood shadowing the figures face from appearing.  
  
"Redeemer and Destroyer. Pawn and Messiah. You may as well be known as one of them."  
  
Bit took a step to the solitary figure that stood there, yet even as he took the step, Bit was still feet away from this person.  
  
"Speak in english man! I already have a headache."  
  
"A simple injury. One that is nothing compared to what you suffer from now. Do you recall the fight you had with the Black Liger?"  
  
"I do. What of it?"  
  
"Think boy. Did you see the face of the pilot before he died? Did you not recognize him? Or how his Liger fought?"  
  
"I knew nothing of that person."  
  
"That is correct Bit. You knew NOTHING. And in life itself, you still know NOTHING."  
  
Bit swung his fist at the character, however, his fist hit nothing as the person suddenly vanished from sight.  
  
"Much has changed you Bit."  
  
He said from the darkness again, leaving Bit to search for him.  
  
"I'm the same as I've always been!"  
  
"Really? Then what of the girl Leena? Do not tell me she has not changed you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you think of her. I know how you see her. You want her. Simply by being with her, she has changed your perspective of her. Remember when you first piloted the Liger into battle against the Tigers Team? Who was the person you protected? Leena. When Harry Champ first challenged you, what were you two fighting over for? Leena. And in your last battle, who did you save? Leena. Do not think me a fool and don't make yourself one as well. If you think well enough, you will discover that I'm right!"  
  
"Just who the Hell are you to tell me such things!?"  
  
"A simple reflection of yourself, Bit. Simply put, you are looking in a mirror, and I'm the voice from the world beyond the glass."  
  
"Stop tap-dancing around the issue and tell me straight! RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Bit got no reply, except for his echo answering back.  
  
(A/N End Bit's Dream sequence)  
  
Jamie had just finished refitting Leena's GunSniper with the customized weapons she once had. It took him over a day to do it, but he was proud of the result, as was Leena. She watched him with everything he did to her zoid. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just gets paranoid when her zoid is being repaired without her there to oversee the process. Besides, she thought it best to do something other than cry by Bit's side all the time. She wasn't cold-hearted, but it's difficult t cry when your eyes are ruby red and sore. Jamie, Doc, even Brad noticed she's been having a tough time cooping with Bit and his injuries. She did feel responsible after all.  
  
Meanwhile back in the control room of the Hover Cargo, Doc Tauros was speaking to the image of his son Leon on the viewscreen.  
  
"Is everyone doing alright?"  
  
Leon asked when Doc Tauros told his son what took place after the battle with the Marrick Team.  
  
"Well, Brad's doing okay. His injuries were only a few bruises, nothing serious, and Leena wasn't harmed..."  
  
"I meant how is the moral Dad?"  
  
"Terrible. Leenas been so withdrawn since the fight. I think she blames herself for what happened."  
  
"Bit did just save her life Dad. I would be withdrawn too if he did that for me."  
  
"But it seems deeper than that, like she feels it's her fault for Bit being in Critical."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. Leena will be back to her normal self in a day or two."  
  
"I hope so son. I hope so."  
  
The computer beside Bits bed beeped continuously as it measured his vital signs. The screen showed his breathing ratio, his heart rate, body temperature and brain activity. For a split second, his brain had stopped functioning as though he had gone into a coma, only to come back again. His breathing began to grow rigid, as though he tried to force air between his lips. For a brief moment, his fingers twitched and movement was seen. Pain awoken as surges of electricity shot through every nerve of his body, twitching his eyelids until they slowly opened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Well? Comments anyone? You didn't think I'd let Bit die did you? He may be coming back to reality, but he's still got a ways to go before he'll pilot Liger again. Stay tuned.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	6. The Great Depression

I have nothing new to say today unfortunately. Sorry. =(  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking (A/N...) Authors Note  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6- The Great Depression  
  
The morning came as usual, and again, the crew awakens, and for the past week, they wake p without the presence of Bit nearby. He still laid in the medical bed with the computers still attached to his body. Last night, he opened his eyes for the first time since the harsh battle, and yet, he still felt exhausted. Moving his head alone tired him out.  
  
Here I am again... Same room... same shit...  
  
Bit thought as depression of being in this bed wore him down to a level he has never been in years.  
  
At the same time, someone else was in such depression; Leena strolled around the base like a mindless zombie. Nothing has been going on for the past week and she was bored. All she could do was wait. The Blitz team still couldn't battle any matches because several parts for the GunSniper had been delayed, and the pilot of the Liger Zero was still in a terrible condition. As for the Shadow Fox, it was pieced together like a puzzle and stood in the hanger, still missing vital components. On occasion, Leena would walk her half-armed Zoid around the base just for something to do. And today, she had just got back from her stroll.  
  
"This is getting scary Doc."  
  
Jamie told Doctor Tauros when Leena walked right past them without even knowing they were even in existence.  
  
"She's been moping like this for awhile."  
  
"Well Jamie, all we can do is let her have her time."  
  
"For how much longer Doc? It's been a week now."  
  
"She'll come around. She did the same thing when her mother past away."  
  
"That may be Doc, but it's because of Bit she's like this. And Leena doesn't care for Bit that much..."  
  
"I think you're wrong Jamie. I've seen her go to Bit's bedside late at night a few times. Every time she goes in, she's in tears. I think we should let it be."  
  
"If you say so Doc..."  
  
Jamie agreed, but deep down, he wasn't sure...  
  
Leena hardly noticed Jamie or her father as she passed them in the hall. She didn't acknowledge them because she wasn't in the mood to talk to them. And she hasn't seen Brad anywhere today. Perhaps he left to see Naomi? It would be just like him to go run off to his girlfriend. She began to envy those two. Brad went to Naomi, but when will Bit ever come to her? Thoughts continued throughout her mind until the base's doorbell rang.  
  
Who'd be here?  
  
Leena asked. Perhaps it was the delivery guy come to deliver the rest of her GunSnipers parts? Suddenly, the very thought of something new broke her free from her zombie-like state. Giving a cry of joy for something, she rushed to the main gates to greet the person there. As she opened the door, her good mood was suddenly shattered!  
  
"Leena, Darling!"  
  
Harry Champ said as he presented to her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hello Harry. what do you want?"  
  
Leena asked, rather annoyed with his presence. Harry practically shoved the flowers into her and on reflex, she took hold of them.  
  
"Leena, my love, I've come to see how you are doing. Jamie told me all about the horrifying experience you had at the hands of the bastard Bit, and I've come to protect you."  
  
"At Bit's Hands???"  
  
She said, not quite understanding what Harry was saying  
  
"Yes, I was told how the Liger attacked you and nearly killed you. Dear, sweet Leena, I shall rid this monster from your sight!"  
  
Leena almost felt embarrassed to be seen with this man as he poses for her.  
  
"Harry, Bit was the one who SAVED me. Bit isn't the only one with a Liger you know."  
  
Harry's eyes doubled as he realized what Leena just told him. Could he actually believe his ears? That poor excuse for a Zoid Pilot actually SAVED his sweet Leena? It couldn't be...  
  
"Leena, my dearest, Bit is but a simple grunt. Unfit to even look upon such beauty that you posses. How can what you say be true?"  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?! Whether you like it or not Harry, Bit saved my life by risking his own."  
  
Then, she suddenly slapped her hand across his face  
  
"And how DARE you insult him while he's unable to defend himself?! Because of what happened out there, I may have been responsible for his death! So don't you even DARE speak of him like that again."  
  
"But Leena... I..."  
  
Harry whined as he caresses the red swelling under his eye. Without another word, Leena threw the bouquet of flowers aside and slammed the door at Harry's face.  
  
That egotistical JERK!!! The nerve he has for coming here and claiming I'm his property. I do NOT like him, damn it! I like Bit!  
  
She stopped suddenly. Did she just confess herself to her true feelings? Her cheeks flushed red under the heated blood that rushed through her. She realized that since the beginning, she always did feel something for Bit, and until now, she always denied it, but no more.  
  
"And how are you feeling today Bit?"  
  
The Doc asked as he came into the room and saw Bit staring straight up.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Bit said simply.  
  
"Well, at least you're no longer in a coma. We've all been worried for you Bit."  
  
"No you haven't."  
  
Bit said, sounding like he already convinced himself of the thought.  
  
"That's not true Bit. Leena's spent most of her time in this room, praying by your side."  
  
Bit said nothing, but it was clear that the Doc's words had some impact.  
  
"Until we get the results from your last medical examine, I suppose you're going to stay here."  
  
"Well, if I'm going to be here for awhile, I guess now's the time to tell you..."  
  
Bit started, almost sounding like he was reading his last will and testament. Only to have his tone suddenly change.  
  
"Your ceiling is hideous."  
  
Bit smirked. Even though he was still too weak to laugh, he made an effort to. The Doc however, looked at the ceiling to confirm Bit's statement.  
  
"I suppose it is. But there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"How about some wallpaper? Or maybe a new paint job?"  
  
"You sound like you're getting better already."  
  
Doc laughed as he left the room, leaving Bit to mentally visualize how the empty space above him would look with a fresh new coat of paint.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------  
  
I though it could use a few laughs, I know I did. What'd ya'll think? Well, that's it for now, I'll get chapter 7 ready in a few days.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	7. Fulfillment in Rapture

WARNING!!! This chapter contains lemon text. (i.e. Scenes of sexual contents) Please read at your own risk, and do NOT blame me if you find it disturbing. You have been warned.  
  
By the way: Does anyone remember the name of the scorpion Zoid? I used to know but I forgot. If any of you know, please tell me in a review. Thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech, ... Thought, *...* Zoid speaking, (A/N...) Authors Note  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 7- Fulfillment in Rapture  
  
Bit placed his hand on the wall as he slowly made his way down the hall. This was his first time on his feet for many days, yet to him, it felt like a year had past. His legs strained under his own weight as well as whatever pounds the bandages around his chest and head added. The medical tests proved that he suffered from a minor coma, a minor concussion, a skull fracture and several cracked ribs. He was considered lucky that his ribs hadn't punctured his lungs. If they had, it would have been just a matter of time until he could no longer breath, and he would literally suffocate. But instead, he had to deal with the pain of throbbing bruises and the occasional shape pain from inhaling air. Yet, the pain didn't stop him. He was a warrior and he convinced himself that only death could make him stop.  
  
His destination was the hanger, where his Zoid would be waiting for him. Of coarse Bit knew he couldn't pilot Liger just yet, which really disappointed him. He'll just have to wait. The hanger was just like it always was, and waiting in it's compartment was Liger, standing there like a mechanical statue, ready to come to life at the slightest chance.  
  
"Hey there buddy."  
  
Bit said as Liger first noticed him. If it were a puppy or a kitten, it would have leapt at him in sheer joy of seeing him again.  
  
*Bit... I've missed you.*  
  
"I missed you to buddy. Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
*As long as I can see you again, time doesn't matter to me.*  
  
"I'm glad..."  
  
Bit winched under another sudden shot of pain from his chest. Liger noticed this and flinched as though ready to catch him if he fell, but Bit stayed on his feet.  
  
*You are still injured, Bit.*  
  
"Yeah... But I had to check up on you. I thought you were getting lonely."  
  
*I appreciate your concern for me Bit. Thank you.*  
  
"Sure thing pal. I still can't pilot you just yet. Doc says my injuries will get worse if I do."  
  
*I understand*  
  
Liger growled, sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'll come back again later. Now I've got to see the others."  
  
Bit waved good-bye to Liger and slowly went to the exit. However, something stopped him. He looked back and saw the Shadow Fox. Much of it was put back together, however, components in the center torso were still exposed.  
  
"A dead Zoid rise..."  
  
Bit said almost in a trance as deja-vu struck him. Shaking his head, he leaves the hanger.  
  
Leena had just turned the corner to enter the hall that'll take her to the medical center. Instead of finding Bit in the bed, she found him walking just past the door on his way to where she just came from.  
  
"BIT!!!"  
  
Leena screamed in delight upon seeing him walking on his own. Overjoyed at this, she couldn't contain herself and she ran at him, arms spreaded wide. Bit recognized what she was about to do and shuttered at what that meant... He'll have to prepare himself for more pain. Leena nearly jumped at him as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and spun around him until she came to rest against him, laughing as she did so. Bit wasn't so happy to feel his neck get twisted in several directions as well as the pain from his chest that shot up when she pressed against him.  
  
"Bit, I'm so glad to see you're alright."  
  
She said, now staring at his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how painful it was for me."  
  
Or for me right now...  
  
Bit thought, but smiled through the throbbing ache he felt from her display of action.  
  
"I still haven't thanked you for saving my life."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing. Don't mention it."  
  
"But Bit, it WAS something, and I want the thank you properly."  
  
Properly? What does she mean by that?  
  
His answer came to him in the form of Leena forcing her mouth onto his own. Bit's heart jumped and his mind exploded as Leena pressed herself against him, putting pressure against his damaged chest. She forced Bit's mouth opened and he felt her slide her tongue to met his and trace the inside of his mouth. Recovering form the shock of Leenas sudden action, he willed himself to answer her call. Her kiss was savage, she was like a beast feeding off the passion she felt for him. After a few minutes she drew back with a smile of contentment across her lips.  
  
"Bit Cloud, I want you to met me in my room tonight, and I will see to it that you are properly rewarded for saving me."  
  
She press her lower body against his groin to make sure he got the message and walked away with an even sinister smile, leaving Bit to stand there, gawking at what just happened. He wasn't sure if he should be glad, or scared out of his mind  
  
Please... Oh God in Holy Heaven... tell me that I'm only dreaming... Please... tell me this is just a dream...  
  
Unfortunately, the pain in his chest was far too real for this to be an illusion.  
  
Brad stood behind Jamie as he went over the data of the Shadow Fox. Brad was getting impatient of having to wait for a Zoid, and no one blamed him. A Zoid warrior without a Zoid can be a fate worse than death, and Brad was starting to realize it. Both Jamie and Doc reassured Brad countless times that they'll get whatever parts needed the get the Shadow Fox battle ready.  
  
"Well, Jamie, how's the budget?"  
  
"Not good Brad. We're still short by a couple hundred. If we could win a few easy matches, I could get the Shadow Fox up to half its combat effectiveness. But until a team of two or less challenges us, we're up a creek."  
  
"Good news!"  
  
Doc said, suddenly appearing from the other room with papers in his hands.  
  
"The Battle Commission just gave us our next battle."  
  
"It'll only be good if it's a fight we can win, Doc."  
  
Jamie said from his chair. Of coarse, the Doc didn't even change in expression.  
  
"The team we're against is the Lone Cat team. It says here there's only one member and the Zoid is an Atak Kat."  
  
"Finally, something that actually IS good news."  
  
Brad said, liking the news. Jamie, however, wasn't impressed. He was actually confused.  
  
"But Doc, a single Atak Kat isn't exactly Class S material. How'd this single person get this far?"  
  
"I never said he was Class S. He's in Class C."  
  
"Class C?!?"  
  
Both Brad and Jamie said in unison, not believing their ears.  
  
"What's someone so low on the ladder doing challenging us? He must know he'll get his ass kicked in."  
  
"He must've heard about our Zoid problems and thought we're desperate."  
  
"I hate to break this to you Doc, but we ARE desperate."  
  
Jamie cut in. Still Doc didn't weaver from his cheery mood.  
  
"Well, an easy battle means easy money. I'll go get Leena ready."  
  
Against a single Atak Kat, even Jamie could fight. He almost spoke up and volunteered for the chance to fight, however, this was a critical match and Leena had more experience, therefore she would have the best chance of winning if the Atak Kat turned out to be much stronger than they thought.  
  
The battle began in the usual manner of the Judge crossing his arms. Leena's GunSniper, freshly refitted with all it's weapons, erupted with a blast of deadly fire against it's lone opponent. The lone Atak Kat had little chance of surviving under the extreme firepower Leena provided.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
Leena laughed victoriously as smoke engulfed the single warrior. Yet, despite all the punishment received, the Atak Kat was still on its feet.  
  
"How the hell...?"  
  
Then her GunSniper was thrown back as the twin blasters on the Atak Kats back fired in rapid bursts.  
  
"I've added re-enforced armor to this little Zoid."  
  
The voice of the Atak Kat's pilot said.  
  
"Just try another assault. I dare you."  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
Leena replied as she lined up her cross hairs over the Zoid. Once locked- on, she grinned.  
  
"What a score! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"  
  
The GunSniper became a glowing machine of death as all it's firepower was brought to bare, not even the cocky pilot could have enough armor for his Zoid to withstand this attack. And this time, her results proved true as the various parts from the Atak Kat littered the battlefield.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The Winner is... the Blitz Team!"  
  
The Judge announced. Normally Leena would laugh victorious and strut around about how she and her team won, but not this time. It was too easy of a battle to hurt the Atak Kat's pilot's pride anymore than it already is. He already embarrassed himself by going up against a stronger team by himself. The idiot... Why did the Doc accept a match that would hurt the team's reputation. Now people will begin to think that the Blitz Team are cowardly by going after prey that would never have a fighting chance.  
  
Later that night, Jamie uses the prize money the order the remaining parts to get the Shadow Fox back into commission. He was the only one currently up while the others have gone off the bed... or so he thought...  
  
In Leena's room, Bit had obeyed what Leena had asked of him, he met with her. He knocked once to make sure she was either there or awake. Much to his uneasiness, Leena was there and she was waiting for him.  
  
"Bout time."  
  
She smirked as she grabs his arm and yanks him inside before locking the room behind him. Bit wasn't quite so comfortable with what Leena had in mind for the evening, and decided now was the best time to tell her that.  
  
"Umm... Leena?"  
  
"Yes Bit?"  
  
She asked, staring into his eyes with a look that shattered his defenses.  
  
"I... I... just want to say..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Leena backed away, glancing to the ground  
  
"I must confess something Bit. It wasn't because you saved my life that I feel closer to you, but because you were always there for me. From the beginning, I knew I was going to grow affections for you, but I always tried to hide it. But no more! Let the world know if they want! I don't give a damn!"  
  
At that, she suddenly jumped at him, once again forcing her lips to his in another full kiss. Keeping their lips locked, Leena gently guided Bit to the bed waiting behind him and when the back of his knees hit the side of the mattress, he fell with Leena still connected to him. Without a word, Leenas hands glided across his bandaged chest and continued downward until her hands reached the bulge forming in his pants. She broke the kiss and gave him a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Bit... I love you. I want to prove it. Please let me..."  
  
Bit laid beneath her like a helpless babe. He saw her eyes. Those violet, pleading eyes. How could he resist those eyes. This person above him cared for him, and she showed that to him. Could he do the same for her finally?  
  
"Yes... but only if you'll allow me to do the same."  
  
She smiled at his response and gave in to another deep kiss. Bits arms wrapped around her waist as her hands began to undo his pants. With one swift yank, she removed his pants and boxers to the ground, completely exposing his member. Her soft hand caressed it in such a way that he felt he was going to black out at anytime. Almost greedily, she took it and began to stroke him, enjoying the silk-like feel it had. Using her other hand, she remover the slightly soaked panties from herself. She drew back suddenly with a serious expression on her face. One that Bit found uncomforting.  
  
"Leena? Did I hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head 'no'  
  
"I love you Bit."  
  
She repeated as she position herself above his manhood. On instinct, she lowered herself. As it penetrated her, she let a small whimper escape her lips as Bit took her virginity. First, Bit felt a shock flow through him as Leena put him into her. Bolts of energy send wave after wave of please throughout his nerves. Without rational though, Bit thrusted upward, bringing Leena into a more excited state, something she would've thought impossible. She gasped as she was suddenly filled completely by Bit. In rhythmic response, they continued they're love-making to the point it was a new world for them both. And as Bit pulled himself upward, he would bring with him the full tide of sensation. A flood of emotion and feeling swept through her entire being with potential aim. She felt herself come to the very brink of the fascinating crevice of earthly pleasures she had all but walked off of over the past minutes. With a strong gap born of raw sensuality, she was thrown from the very brink.  
  
"Oh shit... Bit..."  
  
She groaned in ecstasy as she went off with all the intensity of a raging storm. She pulled Bit as far as she could into herself, trying to keep the orgasmic experience from ebbing. Painful, yet pleasurable sensations filled his being with radiance as he too spent himself inside of the woman he loved. His breathing became ragged as he came to a conclusion, only seconds after he felt Leena herself calm. Rapture was reached and both felt complete.  
  
"I love you Bit..."  
  
"I love you Leena..."  
  
They both whispered to each other just before exhaustion claimed them both.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well, some of you out there knew it was going to happen didn't you? If not, you weren't paying attention to the clues both of them had given out. Anyway, I still would like to hear what you thought. And don't worry, I've got more chapters in mind.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	8. To See These Dead Men Rise

I have changed the summery of my story because Bit is now facing a new obstacle. Seeing dead men and Zoids come to life and challenge him. Spooky eh? Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or its characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid speaking (A/N...) Authors Note  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 8- ...To See These Dead Men Rise.  
  
(A/N Begin Bit's Dream sequence.)  
  
Bit was alone. The darkness was all around him as it had been once before. His mind told him to expect to see that mysterious cloaked figure again, and he wasn't disappointed when the person slowly approached him from the darkness of the void. Still he kept his face hidden under the unnatural shadow that was cast about him.  
  
"What do you want now old man?"  
  
Bit asked rather annoyed with having to be summoned to this figure again. Even though it was just a dream, Bit felt unknown energy flow from this figure.  
  
"Bit Cloud, I grow tired of your selfishness."  
  
"What?! Of all the things I am, selfish is NOT one of them."  
  
"Believe what you want Bit. But it is wrong. You were selfish when you stole my kill away."  
  
Now, he pointed a finger at Bit, a finger that looked disfigured. It's skin was charred and black, the flesh was burned and scorched. To this, Bit stepped back, finally realizing what the man said.  
  
"I stole your kill? What are you talking about man? I don't remember killing anyone."  
  
"You did kill Bit. You killed ME!!!"  
  
To prove his point the figure threw his hood back, exposing the face beneath. Like the hand, his face was melted in such a disgusting form. Only the right side of his face remained untouched, it was the face of a man not much older than Bit himself. In the remains of his black hair, Bit noticed green streaks, and on his right ear, hung four links of chain as an earring. The left side of his face however, was burnt to the underlying bone. His eye was missing and muscles were no longer there. The left side of his jaw exposed decayed teeth and veins down his neck. He was disgusting.  
  
"What the fuck..."  
  
"I had that pilot ready to die, but you intervened! I am a holy man Bit! and to kill for God is my sole purpose, but now look at me Bit! Look what you have done to me!"  
  
"I remember you! You were the Liger pilot of the Marrick Team. What happened to you?"  
  
"You insult me by asking that question! You know damn well what you did to both me and my Zoid!"  
  
"No I don't! I swear to God himself I don't know!"  
  
"Fine, I'll humor you. After you pushed me off the GunSniper, I counter- attacked you. You and I exchanged blows until I knocked you to your side, while you were distracted, my anger at you got the best of me and blinded my actions. I had my Liger clamp down upon your thrusters. Not once had I consider you using them with my cockpit so close to the exhaustion port."  
  
Again he shoved a charred finger at Bit  
  
"I will have your head on a pike Bit Cloud, for the humiliation and the cost you've given me!"  
  
"Don't speak empty threats, unless you want me to kill you !"  
  
"You've killed me once Bit. Behold the result. Now that I'm but an illusion in your mind, I have no more to fear from you. And that means I have nothing to lose, which in turn, makes me far more dangerous."  
  
And like a specter, the nameless pilot vanished before Bit's eyes, making him shiver at his last words.  
  
(A/N End Dream Sequence.)  
  
Bit woke up in a cold sweat. The illusion was frightening. Why did he keep seeing dead things come back to life? Before the battle with the Marrick Team, he saw Zoids that were little more than scrap, rise from the junk piles of their graves and walk again, like the Shadow Fox that waited in the hanger. Now it was the pilot of the Black Liger. Why was he having these nightmares?  
  
He looked to his side and found Leena still asleep. The morning light shone down upon her, giving her face an angelic look. Did he really make love to her last night despite all the pain he's suffered? Bit said nothing, but smiled. He was happy being around her, even if he didn't show it at times. And something told him she felt the same way. Silently, Bit left her bed and retrieved his pants that laid on the floor. Not wanting to wake her up, or have someone find him in her room, Bit quickly secured his pants and crept to his room.  
  
Hours later, Doc was going over another batch of information the Battle Commission sent him while the rest of the crew ate lunch. He wasn't expecting the name of the Team that challenged them.  
  
"Marrick? Didn't we fight them already?"  
  
Not sure of his thoughts, Doc returned to the data before him. At first his look was gloom, a re-match was called by the team and they wanted to get revenge, but what made Doc decide was the amount of the prize money for this match should the Blitz Team win. It was twice the amount of how much the Hover Cargo itself would cost. Doc's eyes lit up with gleam at the sum that read in front of him. That much money was enough to, not only fully repair the Shadow Fox, but get them several new Zoids off the market as well. If the amount of prize money was bait, Doc would take it without even considering the consequences.  
  
"Hey everybody!"  
  
Doc said overjoyed as he joined the others in the kitchen, waving the papers around in his hands.  
  
"We got excellent news. The prize money on this next match alone can repair the Shadow Fox, pay off all our debts and still give us enough to live like royalty!"  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
Leena asked, looking rather interested in the news. Both Brad and Jamie were surprised to hear the news and they looked at Doc with expressions begging him to continue on. Bit on the other hand, wasn't even moved.  
  
"It's probably against Harry Champ. He's the only one I know with that kind of money."  
  
Bit said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Nope, it's a re-match against the Marricks."  
  
The coffee in Brads mouth suddenly spewed out, Leena's plate was dropped, Jamie nearly choked on a piece of fish, and Bit became as frozen as a dead statue.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The four said in complete unison.  
  
"I said it's a re-match..."  
  
"We heard you the first time Dad."  
  
Leena cut in, then turned to the others, looking confused. The other three were just as clueless as she was.  
  
"The Marrick Team? Why do they want a re-match. We already beat them once."  
  
"And killed their star Zoid pilot."  
  
Brad added, looking at Bit. Bit only sat there, spoon in hand completely frozen. If he were breathing, he disguised it perfectly from the others. This brought some concern to Leena. She leaned over to him and put her hand on Bit's  
  
"Bit...? You okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bit broke from his trance and began to receive color back into his face.  
  
"What Leena?"  
  
"Are you feeling well? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Not yet Leena. Not yet..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well? Questions? Comments? It's got quite some suspense to it doesn't it. Well, I would leave you waiting too long. Expect Chapter 9 soon.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	9. A Dead Stalker

I have nothing new to say this time. Sorry =(  
  
By the way. Does anyone know the name of the scorpion Zoid? I used to, but I can't remember. If you know, Please tell me in a review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own Zoids. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid Speaking (A/N...) Authors Notes  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9- A Dead Stalker  
  
Bit stared out the window as the Hover Cargo sped off to its next destination, a small forest area where the next battle will be held. The upcoming battle didn't bother Bit, only the thought of WHOM they're going to battle. The Marrick Team. Once before, the Marrick Team slaughtered two of the Blitz teams Zoids and nearly killed a Zoid Warrior. Leena was the target; but that changed when Bit saved her life, now HE'S the target, that much was certain to him. How can one comprehend the concept of walking into his own death willingly? The wounds on Bit's chest were still a long way off from fully recovering, he may have to go back into the Medical Center if he lived after the battle, just to get his ribs back into their rightful position. He sighed. Will that nameless, mutilated man be there waiting for him? If so, what Zoid will he be using as the tool for Bit's death? Whatever it was, Bit knew he was going to die a horribly fate if he dies today. But at least he won't give the man the satisfaction of an easy kill.  
  
Leena stood behind him as he leans on the windowsill, watching the world outside roll by. He was beginning to drift away, even after what the two shared last night. She had done so much to get their relationship where it is, and she suffered too much already. Was he doing this to suffer the blow? No, that wasn't it, it was something else. Something that bothered him. And right now, she intends to find out what.  
  
"You alright Bit?"  
  
Leena asked suddenly as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing herself against his back. He smiled as the gentle touch she had given him, instead of the rough aggression she showed last night.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking..."  
  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Is that all they're worth?"  
  
"A nickel maybe?"  
  
Bit said nothing but glanced at her, then back to the window. She slid from behind him and now stood beside him, facing the other way as she leaned her back against the glass.  
  
"Something's bothering you Bit. And I want to know what. You're starting to distance yourself and I've fought so hard to get a hold on you. Why are you pushing us away?"  
  
"I'm not Leena. Trust me. When I said I loved you last night, I meant every word of it. This is something else. It not about you or anyone else but me."  
  
"Then tell me. I might be able to help..."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"GODDAMN IT BIT CLOUD!"  
  
She shouted, making him turn his head towards at her, he was met with her hand swinging across his face, striking him hard and jerking he head to the side.  
  
"Do you honestly think that by keeping to yourself is going to help?!? DO YOU?!? Didn't last night mean ANYTHING to you?!?"  
  
Bit caressed the red swelling under his eye. He saw tears swell in her violate eyes. She was hurting. Not so much physical pain, but rather emotional pain. Bit realized how insensitive he had acted towards her, not once considering her feelings. In a manner of apologizing, Bit took Leena into his arms and held her close to himself. The pain in his lungs were only secondary to the pain he felt in Leenas heart.  
  
"Forgive me Leena. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just scared, that's all."  
  
Leena drew back and looked at his face, trying to read what he meant.  
  
"The Marrick team nearly killed you last time Leena. I don't want that to happen again, because I might not make it in time. And I don't want to loose you."  
  
"I can't be forced to leave that easily Bit. You of all should know that."  
  
"I do, but it's something else as well. The pilot of the Black Liger is back..."  
  
"How could he, I saw it myself. The entire cockpit caught on fire, and I didn't see him eject. Unless he's immortal or a ghost, he's gone."  
  
The look in Bit's eyes told her that he was certain of what he said. He truly believed that the pilot that nearly killed her was still alive, but whether or not he was immortal or a ghost had yet to be confirmed. And Leena learned to trust him long ago, and she too, believed him.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Was all Leena asked.  
  
Meanwhile, as Jamie prepped his Raynos for battle, Brad stood beneath him, looking up at the young warrior. In all the battles Jamie's been in, this one will be just as difficult, if not worse than the last time they fought the Marricks.  
  
"You sure you're up to this Jamie?"  
  
"No, but I don't have much choice now do I?"  
  
"I suppose not. Don't get creamed out there like I did."  
  
"I hope not to."  
  
Jamie replied with a shaky voice. He's seen what the Marricks have done to two Zoids, he hopes his Raynos won't end up the same way, but then again, the Raynos was able to fly. Perhaps if he just stayed airborne, he might be the trump card in the whole battle. Just as Brad turned away, Jamie called out again.  
  
"Don't worry if we don't win this battle Brad. I'll get your Shadow Fox up and running somehow."  
  
Brad only smiled back and walked off.  
  
Somehow...  
  
Jamie added as he goes over the last of the data in his computer.  
  
As the Hover Cargo wailed to a halt, they could see three Zoids waiting for them. Just as before, there was a Lightning Saix, a DarkHorn and a Black Liger. Bit looked at the Zoid with fear. The Zoid nearly killed him, and this re-match was meant for the pilot to finish the job he started.  
  
"Well team, let's get out there and WIN! WIN! WIN!"  
  
Jesus Doc, try out for a cheerleader class.  
  
Bit thought, feeling rather bothered at Doc's enthusiasm.  
  
Three Zoids were deployed, an overly armed GunSniper, a Raynos, and a Jager armored Liger. In Ligers Cockpit, Bit felt uncomfortable with the harness over his injury. He even wedged a pillow between himself and the metal straps to help soft the blows he would feel during the battle, but it gave him quite a squeeze.  
  
*Are you sure you are well enough for this Bit?*  
  
Liger asked. Bit nodded.  
  
"Not much choice Liger. That pilot wants ME. And if I don't show up, chances are we'll be disqualified. Besides, Doc seems really interested with that prize money."  
  
As the same time, Doc was in his chair, drooling over the paper that told him the amount the prize money will be.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. We're going to be rich. RICH!!"  
  
"Cool it Doc."  
  
Brad stated as he kept his eyes on the battlefield.  
  
The Judge capsule fell again into the center of the battlefield. As it rose from the crater it made, Bit again froze, the way it rose from the ground reminded him of a zombie coming out of it's grave. And it seemed like his thoughts were read when a face appeared on his view screen. The man wore a mask that concealed his entire face. It was painted to resemble the face of the Black Liger he piloted, but underneath it Bit knew who it was.  
  
"Hello again, Bit Cloud. Are you ready to die?"  
  
"Shut up, I'm not scared of you!"  
  
"You're afraid. I can see it."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Not feeling so brave now are you? I see you frozen in fear. You can't hide the truth from us spirits Bit."  
  
"The only thing I'm afraid of is... YOU'RE GODDAMN UGLY FACE!!"  
  
Bit shouted, pointing his finger at the man.  
  
"Now shut your preachy mouth before I shove it up your ass! And you better prepare yourself. Cause this time, when I send you to your grave, you're going to STAY there!"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"Ready...FIGHT!!!"  
  
The Judge announced, crossing his arms again to signify the start of the battle.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------  
  
What do you think of Bit fighting a dead guy? Can Bit make the dead STAY dead? Or will he be forced to find an undertaker for himself? Tune in Next time for Chapter 10. Coming soon!  
  
Sorry, I couldn't resist the chance to sound like a sports caster. Well? Thoughts anyone? I won't keep you waiting long for the next ferocious battle. Stay tuned  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	10. Gloomy Rage

Sorry it's been so long for me to update this story. I've been too busy to get this done all at once. Well, here it goes. By the way. This is the FINAL CHAPTER of 'Bit of Thought'  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic, and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought *...* Zoid Speaking (A/N...) Authors Note.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10- Gloomy Rage  
  
(A/N, Again, the evil Liger will be called 'B Liger' to avoid confusion)  
  
The Zoids charged. Liger Zero Jager and the B Liger faced each other like live long archenemies. Bit piloted the Jager, while the nameless dead man piloted the B Liger. Whatever motivated this risen specter for revenge, it wouldn't let him go. Bit was the target in this battle and nothing could stop the man from killing the pilot of the Blitz Team.  
  
Bit snarled as Jagers ion boosters extended and spewed white-hot plasma from its exhaust, making the Zoids speed triple. Both he and his Zoid planed to play 'chicken' with the Black Liger, seeing which one will 'chicken' out of the head-on collision. Knowing Liger Zero most of his career as a Zoid Warrior, his Jager will not turn away.  
  
The B Liger was too determined to turn away as well, and the two Ligers clashed head-on, not once considering the damage they'll inflict or receive. With the force only multi-ton machines could, the two Ligers collided and the Jager was thrown aside like a rag doll.  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
The nameless pilot of the B Liger spat at Bit. Jager rose only to have the B liger charge its side. Jager rolled along the ground until it's feet were under it. Bit cursed at the harness that pushed against his injured chest. Even with a pillow wedged between himself and the straps, he still felt them dig in. His ribs will have to be relocated after this battle. IF he survived.  
  
"Come now Bit Cloud. This is poor showmanship of your abilities. It is insulting how you could kill me the first time."  
  
"Kill him the first time...?"  
  
Leena asked when she overheard the pilot's voice.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about...?"  
  
"Remember me GunSniper?"  
  
He then pulled at the links of chain that made his earring, and she cringed.  
  
"YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"Now behold! My revenge at your lover!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
This time, it was Leenas father, Doctor Tauros to make an outburst.  
  
"Leena! What did he mean by that?"  
  
"I'll explain later Dad."  
  
She cut off communications with the Hover Cargo and turned toward the waiting DarkHorn.  
  
The B Liger stood over the Jager as the Zoid regained its feet. The B Liger was gloating over it's opponent. But Bit had a surprise in store. He had fought the B Liger once before, he knew how the pilot thought, but perhaps because he was dead made everything change...? No, It was the same pilot with the same mind.  
  
"Catch me if you can, YOU ROTTING CORPSE!!"  
  
Even the mask the pilot wore to conceal his zombie face couldn't hide the furious face he now made at Bit's comment. Before he could reply, the Jagers boosters activated again and the Jager was off in the distance.  
  
"Fast as fast can be, You'll never catch me!"  
  
Bit laughed with a high pitched voice.  
  
The B Liger only stood there and made several short growls that made it look like it was laughing.  
  
"Go ahead and run."  
  
The B Liger waved its head and from the distance, the Lightning Saix suddenly gave chase and was actually catching up to the speeding Jager.  
  
"What?"  
  
An explosion occurred just in front of Jagers feet and the sudden loss of ground under its feet made the Jager trip and fall.  
  
How could that Saix shoot so well?  
  
Bit asked as another shot of pain ran up his chest and to his brain.  
  
We must've been going over 150 mph  
  
The Saix then suddenly stopped and aimed its back mounted cannons towards the fallen Jager.  
  
"Say nighty-night."  
  
The pilot cursed. Just when the Saix was about to fire, it's side exploded outward, forcing it to fall on its side as well. Bit looked at the Saix, then looked at Jamies Raynos as he made a low fly-by over them.  
  
"I'm watching your back Bit. Now take out that Bastard!"  
  
Wild Eagle said when his face appeared on Bit's view screen. Bit would have to re-pay the young pilot someday, he promised.  
  
"Thanks buddy. Now go help out Leena."  
  
Leena was simply standing her ground, blindly firing away at the DarkHorn as the DarkHorn fired right back. It would be a stalemate between these two unless one of them hit the other hard enough. Unfortunately, that has yet happened,  
  
"Come on you!"  
  
Leena shouted, nearly laughing as her finger continually pulled at the trigger. Missiles left their racks with a high hiss and smoke following them as they swarmed over their target. Chain guns and cannons spewed forth fire and sparks as shells left the barrels. Dust kicked up around the GunSnipers feet as the DarkHorn was lousy at aiming.  
  
"Man you can't hit anything!"  
  
Leena insulted as she finally started to use her crosshairs.  
  
"Maybe you should aim. Like THIS!!! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"  
  
Again, Leena made her GunSniper into an example of total destruction. Others might say 'over-kill', but she would disagree. After the brutal assault of shells and missiles, the DarkHorn again became the victim of Leena's GunSniper.  
  
"That'll teach ya!"  
  
"Don't get cocky."  
  
Jamie said from the air as he made another pass.  
  
"We've still got that Liger to worry about."  
  
"No sweat. I'll just..."  
  
"Didn't Bit make it clear that he wanted to deal with this one by himself?"  
  
Jamie asked, reminding her of what Bit said before the battle. At this Leena sighed. Her adrenaline was spiked up and she needed to release it somehow. But not now.  
  
I'm all hyped up and there's nothing I can do!  
  
She growled in her mind.  
  
You better live though this one Bit, because I tend to take my hyper ness out on you.  
  
She grinned at the thought of her and Bit alone again.  
  
Jager turned to the B Liger as it stood there like an over-confident competitor. Does he truly think he can kill Bit Cloud so easily? Jager charged forward, like a stalking tiger.  
  
"I hope you're ready to die a second time, you jackass."  
  
"Words, unlike my Strike Laser Claw, have no sting and do little damage Bit Cloud"  
  
The B Liger leapt up with its front claws glowing with deadly energy that could only be the Strike Laser Claw. Bit blinked. This was the first time he's seen his own famous attack used AGAINST him.  
  
"Watch it Liger."  
  
Bit ordered, but being the Ultimate X, Liger had learned to counter attack the Strike Laser Claw. With the help of Leon's Red Blade Liger. The Jager jumped to meet the B Ligers decent, and with it's claw outward, the Jager had punched the B Liger away in mid-air.  
  
"Smooth move Liger."  
  
*I'm glad you agree.*  
  
The B Liger struck the ground hard and rolled until it's side came to a stop at the base of a tree. The B Liger refused to move and it seemed that the command system froze  
  
"Are you ready to give up yet?"  
  
Bit asked the masked man, who only growled.  
  
"Never!"  
  
His B Liger jumped to it's feet and charged back  
  
"I'LL DRINK YOUR BLOOD BIT CLOUD!!!"  
  
He shouted, forcing his B Liger into a full run. The Jager only stood there. Waiting.  
  
"Bit! Move out of the way!"  
  
Leena's voice said when she realized Bit wasn't going to dodge the B Ligers attack. Bit only smiled  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it planed out."  
  
"You aren't the tactics officer in this team ya'know.!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Bit laughed as he now timed his attack.  
  
Not yet...  
  
The B Liger was closing in.  
  
Not yet...  
  
It's claws began to glow for another Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Wait for it...  
  
The B Liger jumped with it's claws ready to strike.  
  
NOW!!  
  
The Jager's boosters come online and shot the Jager under the B Liger as it lands on solid ground. Using excellent maneuverability, the Jager doubled back and ran towards the Marrick Liger with it's own Strike Laser Claw ready!  
  
"Do your thing Liger!"  
  
Bit cried as the Jagers claws sliced through the B Ligers head, and once again, killing whatever pilot rode in the cockpit.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The Winner is... The Blitz Team!"  
  
The Judge announced. Normally, Bit would cheer at his victory, but instead he only stared at the dead remains of a Liger before him, and what was left of the body the Jager had left when it's Laser Claws burned through him. A fellow warrior in so much rage that it literally brought him back from death. Now may he rest forever.  
  
*You are disappointed Bit. Why?*  
  
"It's nothing Liger. Let's go home."  
  
And they did.  
  
END  
  
_______________  
  
I know it was a crappy way to end the chapter but I was in a hurry to write this and I may have left some important factors out. But all in all. I think it turned out ok.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


End file.
